


Fissure

by momokisaragi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cutting, Light Sadism, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokisaragi/pseuds/momokisaragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta, famed psychological profiler and crime TV personality is faced with his toughest case yet. With Kasamatsu Yukio, the stubborn son of the victim as his only witness, it seems hopeless that he will get any information. The thing is, Kise never fails to complete a case and will go to any means necessary to get the evidence he needs even if he has to make those beautiful blue eyes tremble with pain. Sand must go through hellfire in order to return as smooth, translucent glass. Kasamatsu Yukio’s lips will be spilling secrets almost as quickly as they will be screaming Kise’s name.</p>
<p>[sadistic!kise x kasamatsu] Criminal Minds inspired AU</p>
<p>Rated T for violence and some sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fissure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work posted to AO3 so I'm a little bit nervous. I am aware that my writing has plenty of room for improvement and I appreciate suggestions but please be gentle with my fragile ego! I was rather hesitant to tag this fic with "sadism" because I don't intend to make it overly sexual. I just like exploring the idea of sadistic!Kise since his canon personality indicates that there is more to him than just being a pretty boy. Hopefully this character exploration will not lead to anything too OOC but please bear with me! Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“I told you, I don’t have any more information I can give you! That is my final answer and I’m not budging. Besides, this doesn’t seem to be a very lawful interrogation. No one has stated my rights to me nor offered me a lawyer. I’m not stupid, you know. I’m aware that you bastards think I killed my father. That’s how you all work. You pretend to care about him while you hold a warrant for my arrest behind your back. You all sicken me. You might as well just throw me in jail now and save yourselves the effort of pretending to want to know what really happened!” Kasamatsu Yukio spat as he was led into the core of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Behind the enraged brunette stood several FBI agents who were escorting him. They remained stone faced at his belligerent remarks. They were used to witnesses acting in hostility before their interrogations. This was just business as usual for them. The FBI had been called to this boy’s household after the corpse of Kasamatsu Yukimaru was found in his family home. Upon examination, the cause of death was determined to be trauma to the head caused by some sort of blunt object. The weapon used to kill was unable to be located anywhere near the crime scene. Any objects found that matched the description were found not to contain any indication of being cleaned despite not having any traces of blood on them. To say the Bureau was perplexed would be an understatement. This was the fifth case in the last month to involve a head trauma with no weapon left behind. The thing that made this case special was the fact that Yukimaru’s son, Kasamatsu Yukio, was the first witness left unscathed and able to be interrogated. Any others were either too traumatized to speak and merely trembled when questioned, or were beaten basically until they were brain dead. This boy was the first lead they had who was not hooked up to life support or living in a mental institution.

“You know, you sure have a lot to say. If I were you, I’d save it for when your interrogation begins. We’re bringing in the best profiler we’ve got to question you so you’re in for a treat. Knowing Kise, he’ll be able to read you like a book. The ones like you are especially predictable: stubborn, quick to anger, full of pride. Those traits are both admirable and downright foolhardy to people like us. The silent treatment you gave us is going to backfire since you have no validity as a witness which makes you a prime suspect in this case. You were the only living person found in close proximity to the corpse and the first witness not to be beaten into a comatose state or left in hysterics yet you chose not to provide any information to assert your innocence. This really isn’t working in your favor. The ones like you always tend to slip up and say something that comes off as self-incriminating and then your foolish pride commits you to shouldering the blame without defending yourself. When Kise gives the signal we’ll arrest your sorry ass unless you give us a good reason not to!” Agent Aomine spoke up with a smirk as he shoved Kasamatsu into the room where he would be questioned.

If Kasamatsu did not have these shitty handcuffs constraining him he would have crushed that man’s throat with his bare hands. How dare this agent speak to him as if he were some predictable creature like a dumb animal? He would admit that his pride could be detrimental at times but like hell would he break his vow to his father. Telling these bastards all that he knew would ruin his father’s image and Kasamatsu had always been raised to honor his family name even beyond death. Tarnishing his father’s reputation after his passing would make him the most despicable of persons and leave him undeserving of the Kasamatsu family name. These agents could do whatever they pleased but Kasamatsu would not budge even if would lead to his arrest and possibly, execution. He would rather be falsely assumed a murderer than betray his family. With this resolve, Kasamatsu walked with as much dignity as he could and calmly sat in the chair that was set up for him. He wondered when this so-called dynamic profiler would arrive to apparently read him like a book. He scoffed at the notion.

“Ah, sorry I’m late! Traffic was a real hassle today. Is our ray of sunshine ready for his big interview?”

All heads in the room immediately turned to the source of this voice. Kasamatsu scowled. This guy was expected to break him? He looked more like a gameshow host than a profiler for the FBI. His amber colored eyes had the longest lashes Kasamatsu had ever seen on a person and were so long that he could only assume they were fake. His complexion showed no signs of the wrinkling or worry lines that were common for people of his field. He looked as if he’d been lazing away on the beach while his peers were doing the hard stuff. Not to mention the man had a goofy, carefree expression on his face complete with a smile that Kasamatsu had to guess was enhanced with whitening strips and intense dental work. In fact, if Kasamatsu were not in a governmental agency’s office, he would have to assume this was some kind of joke and this man was the cheesy host of a crappy prank show. His eyes narrowed and he watched the other man with complete distrust.

“Yo, Kise! About time you arrived. The victim’s son, Kasamatsu Yukio, is currently cuffed and sitting in the interrogation room. So far we haven’t been able to get a peep out of him. Hopefully you can either give us some incriminating evidence or get this kid to speak up so we can make an arrest on this case. Right now this kid is our only chance and he’s clamped up tight,” Agent Aomine explained to his colleague with a frown gestured at the current suspect.

Kise’s eyes followed Aomine’s and the blond could not prevent a sly expression from crossing his face. It had been a while since he’d seen eyes so cold and distrusting. This one was sure to be a challenge. Then again, if there was one thing Kise Ryouta loved it was a challenge. The thrill of the hunt comes from chasing the prey, he always liked to say. This one was surely going to put up a good fight. He would really enjoy getting him to crack. Kise offered a small wave to gesture his greeting before approaching the room where Kasamatsu was being held. The other agents could tell he was already in the zone and chose to busy themselves with paperwork at their desks. Kise would eventually indicate their next step but until then they knew to leave him alone when dealing with his toys.

The minute Kise opened the door to the interrogation room, he was met with a ferocious glare. The blond was almost taken aback by how much animosity was being thrown his way. His heart skipped a beat and his smile grew. This had to be the most exhilarating interrogation he had ever faced. Trying to contain his arousal, Kise cleared his throat and proceeded to gracefully seat himself across from Kasamatsu. He glanced at the papers Aomine had left on the desk regarding the case.

“So, Kasamatsu Yukio, is it? My name is Kise Ryouta. It is a pleasure to meet you although it would be more pleasant had we met under different circumstances. According to my comrades you are the sole witness in this particular case and the only witness we have that is capable of being interrogated at the moment. You realize this makes you crucial to our investigation, right? From what I have been told it seems that you refuse to give our agents any information. Surely you understand that this puts both of us in a rather compromising position,” Kise stated as he flipped through the paperwork with ease.

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth, “I am well aware of all of this. And I suppose that if I know what is happening then surely you realize what a condescending prick you’re coming off as at the moment. I mean, you FBI agents are supposed to have superb deductive skills, right?” he shot back angrily.

At this retort, Kise could not help but burst into laughter. That tended to be the normal response for someone who had been taken aback by an unexpected situation. Sure, he had expected the boy to be difficult to crack but he had not seen this coming. Obviously Kasamatsu Yukio did not care about the verdict of this case if he was willing to blatantly disrespect one of the most revered profilers in the field. Kise instantly knew that this guy was innocent but obviously he was not going out of his way to prove said innocence. Despite this being utterly foolhardy, Kise admired it in a way. Not to mention it would make him all the more fun to toy with. As Kise’s laughter echoed through the walls of the tiny room, Kasamatsu’s rage intensified. Damn these agents for making light of him and his obligation to his father! They were mistaking his desire to protect his father’s reputation for him acting like a defiant child! He would have given anything to break free from his chains in order to rip the teeth out of that pretty boy agent’s patronizing smile.

“My my, such hostility! Forgive me for laughing, I suppose I just wasn’t expecting you to be this much of a handful. Not that it’s much of an issue or anything,” Kise explained himself once his laughter had settled down.

His statement was met by a frown from Kasamatsu, “You and your buddies have all insisted that I am the only capable witness you have in regards to this case. Shouldn’t you be a little more concerned that I’m refusing to tell you anything? I mean, you were called onto this case and I don’t think your reputation will flourish very well if you come to the court with no leads whatsoever. You people need me more than you’re willing to admit,” he pointed out.

Kise sighed, “You’re right. Here I was hoping I’d be able to keep my carefree demeanor in order to make you so angry you’d talk. I guess I underestimated you. My apologies, Kasamatsu,” he confessed with a rueful expression.

Kasamatsu’s eyebrow rose at this reaction. Kise had claimed he was acting beyond expectations but Kasamatsu could easily say the same. After seeing the way the other agents behaved, Kasamatsu could tell that Kise was different from the rest. Any one of them would have had an outburst that reflected their frustration. Kasamatsu was holding up a case that was valuable to their reputation as a governmental agency. Five murders in a month showed that this killer was working at a quick pace and they would need to act fast or risk letting more people die. The urgency of this situation did not seem to phase Kise. He was acting as if he and Kasamatsu were playing some kind of game and he was currently not getting his way. Was this guy really considered an elite by his fellow agents? As Kasamatsu found himself perplexed by these pressing questions, Kise watched with amusement. It seemed this boy truly had no idea what was in store for him. It was a shame that he would have to make those icy blue eyes melt into a puddle of submission.


End file.
